Life's a gamble
by WashingtonKnight
Summary: What happens in Vegas, definitely does not stay in Vegas. I would know better than anyone, because my husband just showed up on my doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to writing fanfiction, but I've been reading it for a long time so I just about know the ins and outs of it.**

 **Also, could you guys please remember that this is a work of fiction and not all the facts are going to be correct. I google a lot of the stuff I write so I can be as truthful and honest as possible but sometimes facts have to be altered or completely made up to go with the flow of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and its characters. I just own this little story.**

BPOV

I groaned in pain as consciousness invaded my aching body and burrowed my head further into the mountain of pillows and blankets beneath me to block out the insistent sounds of birds chirping outside, content on hiding in my little cocoon for the rest of the day and sleeping away the painful throbbing in my head.

All too soon the familiar pressing need to relieve my bladder made me grumble in annoyance as I slowly sat up in bed, careful not to move too quickly and make myself ill. I wiped the sleep from my eyes as I threw the covers back and began to climb out of bed, crying out in shock as I landed awkwardly on the floor with my right foot still tangled up in the bed sheets.

I laid still for a moment, contemplating my life before I huffed, freed my foot from its confinements and picked myself up off of the floor. My painfully full bladder was quickly forgotten about though, as my eyes landed on the body of a sleeping man. A very naked sleeping man.

"Oh shit," I whispered to myself in shock as a quick glance down at my own body confirms that I am also very naked. In a rush to cover my nakedness I grab the first piece of clothing I see, which happens to be a man's black long sleeve t-shirt, and pull it on. It only falls mid-thigh but it's a lot better than standing around naked, especially when I have no idea where I am or what happed last night for me to end up in this situation.

I look down at the sleeping man again, blinking twice when my eyes catch sight of the wedding band on his finger. I suddenly feel sick when I come to the realization that I spent the night with a married man.

Without a second thought I'm moving quickly, and not so quietly around the room, trying to find my things. I manage to find my jeans, shoes and purse but it would seem both my underwear and t-shirt are a lost cause and nowhere to be found.

My movements are slow and sluggish as I make my way out of the bedroom and into the living room. I thanked god the penthouse was empty and made my way towards the front door, stopping short when I noticed a few pieces of paper laying forgotten on the floor in the entryway, like they'd been dropped in a hurry. I leant down and gathered them into a pile in my hands. The first couple of pages made no sense to me, as it was just paragraph after paragraph of writing. The third page, however, was perfectly clear.

The words marriage certificate written in bold letters at the top of the page were a dead giveaway.

 _Joined in lawful wedlock Edward Anthony Masen and Isabella Marie Swan._

It was my marriage license. I have a husband. And his name is Edward. I flicked through the other pages quickly, trying to guess whether or not they were important, until I reached the last two pages. Except they weren't pages. They were photographs. Wedding photographs.

I looked happy in the photograph, very drunk, but also very happy. I'm staring up into my husband's eyes in the photograph, with my hands on his chest and he's staring down into my eyes with his arms wrapped around my waist.

I put the pile of documents, including the wedding certificate, on the coffee table in the living room, but keep one of the wedding photos, leaving the other one for my husband.

"Where the hell have you been?" Angela demanded as I stumbled into our hotel room an hour later.

"It's a really long story," I mumbled as I hurried past her and into the bathroom.

"You've got half an hour to get showered and ready before we leave for the airport. And we will talk about this later Bella, I'm serious," Angela warned me as I stripped off my clothes and climbed into the shower.

I leaned back against the shower wall and breathed in deeply, trying to relax my tired and aching body. I quickly washed last night's activities off of my body, which consisted of sickly sweet smelling alcohol that can only be identified as a Cosmopolitan cocktail, sweat and cigarette smoke, which must have picked up at one of the casinos as neither me nor Angela smoked.

Speaking of Angela, she barged into the bathroom not fifteen minutes later, telling me to hurry up and get dressed so we could get a cab to the airport.

In a rush I towel dry my hair and shove it into a messy bun on top of my head before wrapping the towel around my body and walking into the bedroom to get dressed. In preparation for the five-hour flight from Las Vegas to New York I choose to wear a comfy pair of sweatpants, a plain t-shirt, a thick jumper and my favorite pair of old, ratty sneakers.

After grabbing my carry-on bag, I met Angela downstairs in the lobby, which is where I'd assumed she'd disappeared to when I couldn't find her in our hotel room.

"We've just got to checkout and then we can go," Angela said, handing me her luggage whilst she made her way over to the smiling receptionist.

Checking out took all of two minutes and then we were on our way. Angela hailed a cab to take us to the airport and climbed in without so much as a glance in my direction. Shaking my head, I climbed in after her, bracing myself for the shitstorm heading my way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I plan to post a new chapter or two each week but days vary as I'm in college at the moment.**

 **I do read every review and appreciate all the feedback, question will be answered next chapter as chapter 1 &2 were pre-written. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and its characters. I just own the story and plot.**

BPOV

"Do you know how worried I was?" Angela asked, calmly. I side-eyed her before answering, choosing my words carefully. Angela has been my best friend since kindergarten, we'd had our ups and downs before, even a couple of fall outs but we'd always made up in the end. We just can't stay mad at each other for long.

"I'm sorry Ang, I have no idea what happened," I told her truthfully. Most of last night was a blur. I remember getting ready in our hotel room and I remember going to Binions casino, but after that, I don't remember anything until waking up this morning. So I told Angela as much, leaving her gaping at me.

"So you don't remember anything, at all? You don't remember meeting Masen or asking him to marry you?" she asked with an amused look on her face.

"Wait, I asked him to marry me?" I asked her, shocked. Angela nodded in response with a calculating look on her face. That was her scheming face, she was up to something.

"It was more like a dare I guess? I was too drunk to stop you and you know what they say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em," she answered me with a laugh as the cab pulled up to a stop outside the airport.

"So you let me marry a stranger?" I asked her as we both climbed out of the cab.

"You're an adult, Bella, you can make your own decisions. Besides, you were determined to marry Masen then and there, even why he tried to persuade you to wait until you were sober, it was quite amusing to watch actually, you weren't taking no for an answer, that's for sure," Angela muttered to me as she paid the cab driver.

"Why do you keep calling him Masen?" I wondered out loud as we made our way inside the airport.

"Because that's his name? He got really moody when you asked him about it," Angela said with a shrug. I frowned at her in confusion, the name on the wedding certificate was Edward Anthony Masen. So did he just not like the name Edward or was there a deeper meaning to it?

With a shake of my head me and Angela made our way to check in. Afterwards we made our way through security, before going to find our gate so we could board the plane. Once we were sat comfortably in our seats Angela tuned to me and smiled.

"So, when will you be seeing your husband again? You guys did talk this morning, right?" Angela asked, picking at the nail polish on her nails. I stared at her blankly in response, not sure how to answer her question without looking like an idiot. I didn't talk to my husband this morning; I ran away from him like a coward. "Tell me you at least left your mobile number? Email address? Anything? Jeez Bella, you can't just marry the guy and leave him behind in Vegas without so much as a word from you or a way to contact you," Angela scolded me with a shake of her head.

"I panicked okay? I woke up in a strangers bed, dazed and confused with no recollection of what happened the night before and my first thought was getting back to our hotel room and finding you," I mumbled, picking at my sweatpants.

"Your so screwed when your dad finds out you got married in a chapel in Vegas and not the church in Forks," Angela muttered offhandedly with a small smile on her face. I shook my head at her and let out a small laugh. I could always count on Angela to make things better; it's why I was really lucky to have her as my best friend.

As soon as the plane landed in Port Angeles Angela demanded we make visit to the planned parenthood clinic there, since the facility was bigger than the one in Forks and we'd have less chance of running into someone we know.

A urine test detected the presence of Rohypnol, commonly known by its street name as 'Roofies' and often used as a date-rape drug due to the fact that it is both tasteless and odorless.

The STD test came back clear and a pregnancy test couldn't be done for at least two weeks.

Angela had first begun to blame herself when the nurse told us the urine test detected Rohypnol. When the nurse had left the room Angela admitted that she felt responsible for what had happened the night before. She felt guilty for not keeping a closer eye on our drinks, for not stopping me when I dared Masen to marry me, for letting me marry Masen and for letting me leave with him after.

But those were my decisions, drugged or not. Like Angela had said on the plane I'm an adult and I can make my own choices. When I told Angela this she'd shook her head at me in disagreement, claiming she at least deserved seventy percent of the blame since she was the one that had dragged me to Vegas in the first place.

After a week or so my life had slowly begun to return to normal. I had returned to work at Forks community library on Monday, happy and content to be surrounded by the musty smell of old books. And before I knew it, it was the weekend again.

I was already awake and well caffeinated when someone began to persistently ring the doorbell Saturday morning. With a huff of annoyance, I checked my watch before answering the door.

It was only mid-afternoon so it couldn't be Angela, she had the night shift at the diner and wouldn't be finished until closing, which wasn't until ten o'clock tonight.

"Masen?" I asked him in shock as I pulled opened the door. He was the last person I expected to see stood on the front porch of my childhood home.

"Isabella," he answered with a crooked smile. "Have you missed me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed and read this story. It means so much to me and I really did not expect this type of response.**

 **This won't be a long story but this chapter is not the end! I'm aiming for at least five and one of them may be an EPOV!**

 **If you have any questions please feel free to ask, whether it be through a review or a private message.**

 **Warning! Mild language!**

 **BPOV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I took in his appearance. Stood on my front porch, wearing fancy black shoes, dark grey dress pants, and a black button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, was my _husband_.

"Are you going to let me in?" Masen asked, ignoring my question with an amused smirk as he caught me ogling him.

"Yeah, sure," I said, stepping aside and letting him in. Masen headed straight for the beer stained couch and made himself comfortable before turning to look at me. He patted the empty space on the couch next to him, indicating he wanted me to sit next to him, and smiled.

I closed the front door and bit my lip as I walked over to the couch, up close I could tell Masen wasn't much older than me, maybe just a few years. Dark tattoos, designs I couldn't make out, started at his wrists and ran upwards, covering both of his arms in black ink before disappearing under his t-shirt and emerging again out of his collar, stopping at his neck.

My eyes drifted up from the tattoos on his neck and met his as I sat down next to him. His eyes were the most brilliant shade of green I'd ever seen.

"You left," he stated, snapping me out of my ogling. I blushed when I realized that was the second time I'd ogled him in the past ten minutes.

"I panicked," I muttered, staring down at nails as I picked at the chipped polish.

"You didn't leave your phone number, or a way for me to contact you," Masen said, frustration clear in his voice as he ran his hand through is hair.

"I panicked," I repeated. "You found me though."

"I'll always find you," he promised, reaching out and taking my hand in his. "But why did you leave? The real reason?"

"I woke up so confused, and I couldn't remember anything from the night before. I woke up next to you with no idea who you were or where I was. Like I said, I panicked, and my first thought was finding Angela, even after I found our wedding certificate. Next thing I knew I was on the flight home and Ang was taking me to the clinic in Port Angeles for tests as soon as our plane landed. The urine test confirmed the presence of Rohypnol in my system," I explained as I stared down at our joined hands.

"You were roofied?" Masen snarled, the expression on his face tuning murderous. He sat still for a moment, letting it sink in a little before he let go of my hand and stood up, a stream of profanity's escaping him as he began to pace my little living room.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he stopped pacing and pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to type something into it.

"Messaging my brother and telling him to check the security footage at Burlesque from that night, maybe we'll see who spiked your drink," he muttered absently, not looking up from his phone.

"What is Burlesque?" I asked him confused.

"Burlesque is the name of the casino we met in. My brother, Carlisle, owns it. And it is the main reason I was in Vegas that night," Masen explained as he looked up from his phone and smiled at me.

"I was in Vegas on vacation," I offered offhandedly. "Angela called it our 'weekend away from responsibility'."

"And how did that work out for you?" Masen asked with an amused grin as he repocketed his phone and sat down beside me on the couch. He reached out and took a strand of my hair between two fingers, absently twirling it as we talked.

"I came back with more responsibilities than what I left with," I admitted with a sheepish smile.

"And what responsibilities could those be?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"I am a married woman now, Mr Masen," I answered him with a coy smile.

"Really Mrs Masen? I wouldn't have guessed, after all you're not wearing a ring," Masen noted as he took my left hand in his and examined my ring finger.

"Guess again Mr Masen," I cooed smugly as I reached for the chain around my neck and lifted it up proudly so Masen could see both my wedding and engagement rings dangling from it.

"You didn't sell them?" Masen asked as he reached out and touched the cool metal.

"Why would I sell them?" I asked him, offended.

"When I woke up alone, I assumed it was because you regretted marrying me. I didn't for a second think there could be another reason for you to leave like that. I thought you would maybe sell the rings and move on," he admitted with a shrug.

"I had to take them off because of my dad, he's religious and would have probably cried if I told him I got married in a chapel in Vegas and not the church in Forks," I admitted with a laugh.

"Is it just the two of you then? No siblings?" Masen asked as he shifted closer to me.

"Yeah it's just me and my dad. My mom left when I was a baby and I haven't seen her since. What about you?" I asked him.

"Four younger brothers and each one of them are a pain in my ass," he answered.

"I wish I had brothers," I admitted with a small laugh. "Being an only child was lonely growing up."

"Well, now you have four brothers-in-law's," Masen offered as he pulled me into his arms. I pressed my nose against the crook of his neck and breathed in his familiar, musky scent. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before I decided to break it.

"I remember some of that night," I admitted with a blush. "I remember bits and pieces of the wedding ceremony and I remember our wedding night."

"I'll tell you what happened that night, I'll tell you every day for the rest of our lives if I have to," Masen promised before he kissed my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Very short chapter today guys, I'm not well and haven't been writing much. Hopefully I'll be better next week and you'll have a longer chapter. Also I hope a few questions have been answered in this chapter, it was my aim.**

BPOV

"Angela told me some of what happened that night. What she herself remembered of it anyway," I said as I handed Masen a cup of coffee and sat back down on the couch next to him with a cup of my own.

We had taken a break from talking after our conversation earlier, just enjoying each other's company for a while before we get into the heavier stuff.

Masen nodded his head at me in response and began to tell me his version of what happened that night in Vegas.

"Both you and Angela stumbled into Burlesque just after midnight. I was in one of the backrooms with my brother, Carlisle, taking care of some business when I saw you on the security footage. Carlisle has a room full of monitors so he can keep an eye on things in the club, and then there you were, dirty dancing with Angela on a screen. I couldn't take my eyes off of you, you were captivating and Carlisle noticed I wasn't paying attention to him anymore, but to you. He slapped me on the back and told me to get the hell out of his office," Masen told me with a chuckle.

"What happened next?" I asked as I put my drink down on the coffee table and snuggled closer to him. Masen wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I bought you and Angela a drink or two, we danced for a while and we talked about anything and everything. You made a joke about my suit, told me I looked uptight wearing a suit to a club instead of a wearing a pair of jeans like other men. You said I needed to let loose and you would help me. When I asked you how you'd help me, you dared me to marry you. I was going to say no at first, we had both been drinking but I was mostly sober whilst you were drunk, you were in no position to make that decision and we were strangers. But then I thought, you were right, I was uptight and I needed to let loose and have some fun for once. And It didn't hurt that I felt a connection with you," Masen finished with a deep breath.

"I feel it to," I admitted, blushing.

"You got any more questions for me Mrs. Masen?" Masen asked.

"Only a couple hundred Mr. Masen," I answered him with a cheeky grin.

"Alright, have you got any questions for me that you want me that I can answer now?" he asked with a laugh.

"Actually yeah, why do you prefer to be called Masen instead of Edward?" I asked him as I moved my head out from under his chin so I could look up at him.

"It's just a nickname I've had since I was a child. I was named after my father, Edward Masen, Sr, I was born Edward Anthony Masen, Jr. Everyone already knew my father as Edward and it got confusing when I was born and given the same name. So everyone began to call me Masen and it stuck," he answered with a shrug as he looked down at me.

"So I could call you Edward if I wanted to?" I asked him with a cheeky smile.

"If you do you would be the only person that does. And the only person that I would let get away with it," he said with a crooked smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter for now guys and girls. I said I was aiming for five chapters and here it is, chapter five. The reason I've 'finished' it now is because I am a college student and college here in the UK has not long since just started up again for the year. I got my first assignment this week and I was ill last week so I haven't had much time to write. When everything slows down I may come back to this story and write some more but for now I'm finished. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, read, followed and favorited this story. I never thought it would get this type of response.

BPOV

I hugged my knees to my chest as I stared at the strip of plastic clutched in Angela's hand. The two blue lines in the oval window taunted me.

"Maybe it's wrong? You can get false positives, right?" Angela asked.

"It's not wrong. You can get false positives but my periods late, that's why I did the test in the first place," I answered her without looking away from the pregnancy test.

"Are you scared about telling Masen?" Angela asked as she sat down next to me on the bed. She put the pregnancy test down in front of us, on the comforter.

"No," I answered her with a small shake of my head. "He's from a big family and he loves kids, especially his nieces and nephews. It's just, we've barely been married a month, and for the most of that month I've been here, in Forks and he's been at home, In Chicago. Are we ready for kids? We planned to work on our relationship first and get to know each other better."

"You can still do that can't you? You already agreed to move to Chicago to be with him, and you have a little bit of time before the baby's born, everything will be okay," Angela reasoned, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

I rested my head on Angela's shoulder and smiled at the pregnancy test. Everything will be okay.

XxLifes-a-gamblexX

"Are you feeling any better?" Masen asked as he handed me a cold glass of water. I shook my head in response to his question before taking a small sip from the glass. The cool water did wonders for my parched throat.

"Maybe we should go back to the doctor and see what she can prescribe you for the morning sickness?" Masen suggested as he reached for his phone, presumably to call said doctor.

"I am not spending the rest of this pregnancy popping pills, Masen," I told him with a laugh as I took his phone from him.

"I don't like seeing you sick," he told me with a frown as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"It'll be over soon, just one more month and our boy will be here," I told him with a smile.

XxLifes-a-gamblexX

"Do you promise daddy?" Harvey asked Masen, who was kneeling on the floor in front of our three-year-old. Harvey held up his chubby pinky finger and I watched the both of them, amused, as Masen mirrored Harvey and held up his pinky finger.

"I promise buddy," Masen whispered in response, and wrapped his pinky finger around Harvey's.

It always amazed me how close those two were. When Harvey was first born, Masen was straight into it. He loves taking care of me and Harvey. When Harvey was first born Masen changed his dirty diapers without complaint and he was always awake before me to bottle feed Harvey in the middle of the night, letting me sleep through even though he had work the next day.

Masen had been hands on since the day I told him I was pregnant. Making sure I had the best doctor and ate the correct foods. He was amazing, and I couldn't wait to tell him I was pregnant with baby number two.


End file.
